1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to making multiple exposure photographic images. In particular the film is subjected to two or more images at different times and then developed simultaneously in a conventional manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several procedures have been developed to create composite photographs by exposing film to multiple images. Techniques for creating composite images have either been aimed at directing two images to different parts of the film during a single exposure or using a system of masking different parts of the film during multiple exposures.
The latter technique involves exposing the film to a first image while masking off a remaining portion of the film. This prevents the remaining portion from being exposed. Prior to exposing the film to a second image, the first exposed portion of the film is masked off in a light-tight manner. portion of the film is masked off in a light-tight manner. Again this prevents re-exposure when the second image is exposed to the unexposed portion of the film. Thus, no single portion of the film is exposed more than once.
The inherent problems with this technique are twofold. First, the periphery of the two images must be strictly aligned. Aligning the two images prevents visible lines from forming between the two images caused by over-exposure or under-exposure of any part of the film. Second, any under-exposure or over-exposure that occurs while taking the second image cannot be easily corrected. Any correction during development could adversely affect either the first or second exposed image. Consequently, the images will not be smoothly blended into a composite image.